


The Pirate Will Sink You with a Kiss

by Synka



Series: The Pirate of Penance [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Merman, Alternate Universe - Pirate, American Revolution, BAMF Newt Scamander, Historical Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Merman Newt Scamander, Omega Verse, Pirate AU, Pirate Original Percival Graves, Pirates, To Be Continued, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 海盜葛雷夫/人魚紐特，AU，未完。故事背景約在18世紀末至19世紀初，美國的獨立戰爭剛結束不久。





	1. The Pirate of Penance

**Author's Note:**

> * （流亡的異教徒後裔）海盜葛雷夫 x 來自英格蘭的人魚紐特  
> * 故事背景大約在18世紀末至19世紀初，美國的獨立戰爭剛結束不久。
> 
> * 人魚能與海洋的生物溝通，但不會說人話，也不一定聽得懂人語。紐特只聽得懂三成的人類語言，多半是仰賴語調和表情的變化來猜測意思。食物來源是海鮮類。擁有尖銳的指甲、比人類銳利的牙齒、強力的魚尾與蠱惑人心的歌聲。  
> * 警示：此故事下設計的人魚是社會性動物（如虎鯨、海豚），且雌雄人魚皆擁有發情期。人魚在更早之前是可以彼此繁衍的，但當人類大量入侵海洋之後，人魚轉移了目標。發展出與人類交合以繁衍後代的方式，雄性數量便減少了。雌性人魚佔整體族群的多數。雄性人魚在這樣的情況下，也演變出可以孕育下一代（簡明地說，類似海中的Omega），且發情期的型態也演變得與雌性一樣的週期。原先擁有的器官還是擁有，但失去原先具有繁殖的作用。  
> 雌性人魚每到了發情期的季節，會靠近海岸邊、魚尾幻化成雙足，向海口和港口發出歌聲，吸引途經的水手、海盜們到海口的侵蝕洞。雌性人魚和成年人類們交合完畢，會以歌聲誘哄對方入睡，帶入大海裡成為海中的養份。不能使人類活著回岸邊，只因這些人類的傳述會曝光人魚的棲地和身份，再者，人類也是一種得來不易的物質營養來源，可以讓海底的生物過一段日子。  
> 雄性人魚在這段時期裡，也會有同等強烈的上岸衝動，腿也可以幻化為人類的雙肢，並會分泌溼滑的透明體液。雄性人魚的交合成功比率相較於雌性低。  
> * 詳細可能有異動和修改的空間，其餘細部會再修正。文末有按照名詞出現順序排列的消歧義注釋，歡迎多加利用。以上。
> 
> * Title is from The Pirate Of Penance by Joni Mitchell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海盜船長波西瓦與被囚禁的人魚紐特不平靜的相遇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted On Sep 08, 2017.  
> Last Updated On Apr 01, 2018.

　　這群法國人看來是拒絕從了波西瓦的命令，即使他們的船長命在旦夕。那些暴力的行動是最直接的表示，縱使無法理解對方的方言，波西瓦相信自己的恫嚇已經夠明白了。談判破裂，他能做的決定只剩一項。於是波西瓦表情未動，目光掠過僅剩的船員，以不容反抗的姿態快速地抽出腰際的長劍，出鞘、揮動，切斷脖頸，這名被迫雙膝跪地的私掠船船長發出奄奄一息的聲響，聽上去像是被自己的血嗆住；而天父終究沒讓他在垂死邊緣彌留過久，他成了無生命的軀體。

　　大概只有這樣的時刻，波西瓦才能自麻木的感官裡隱隱覺察到自己的罪業與邪惡。大部分時候，他都在為了生存掙扎；為了更好的生活、為了過往被扭曲的命運付出代價。大部分時候，他已經不再感覺得到那些不切實際的感受，比如悔恨、比如自責、比如一種自我厭惡。那些感受之於他，似乎都太過奢侈。  
　　他曾肩負很多名字。先是清教徒和朝聖者的後裔、葛雷夫家族的繼承人，再來是逼良為盜的受害者，後來成了居無定所的亡命之徒。而現在，他時而是與美利堅政府有雇傭關係的私掠船走狗、時而則是在海上與生活奮鬥而漂泊著的海盜。他未曾想過這樣的生活，然而現在他正在這裡，切斷被認定為敵船船長的頸項。

　　高盧人們開始如一群受驚嚇而盲目拍打翅膀的雄雞，不安分地自亂陣腳。波西瓦的意思相當清楚明白，不改變主意為我方服役，僅剩走向滅亡一途。他們激動地用南法方言對話了一陣子，最終，法國船員做出決定，他們更珍愛自己的生命，並且深知自己曾經所屬的船隻已經無法挽救；丟盔棄甲，投降。所屬葛雷夫船的船員們將法國人以繩索綑綁，波西瓦以法語向新俘虜們說明：「今後你們不歸屬於我，也並非法蘭西；而是美利堅政府。」就這樣發落了去留。之後便繼續進行劫掠的作業，他們沒剩下多少時間了。波西瓦盯著通往下層甲板的木梯，這艘船上必定有什麼價值連城的稀世珍寶。而這些東西，即使是美利堅政府，他或許也不願意分享。  
　　波西瓦的直覺一向非常準確，甚至接近一種接近精準的程度。

　　他是在囤積貨物的底甲板看見那生物的。  
　　在其他船員為搬運砲彈而忙進忙出時，波西瓦隻身下到此船的最底層。打開木板時撲鼻的腥臭難以被海洋的鹽水氣息粉飾。若要以任何事物形容，波西瓦會說，那幾乎是接近血腥的氣味。手上的油燈一晃，凌亂排列的數只長型玻璃箱撞進視線，近乎擋住了所有去路，似乎整個底甲板都是為此而生；而每只箱子裡皆有約略半滿的海水浮浮沉沉。一個殘暴的想法沒來由地閃現於波西瓦的腦海裡：像是一口口過於高貴的棺材。  
　　波西瓦幾個側身繞過堆積的玻璃箱，並在角落發現了裝有軟木塞瓶的木板盒子，隨著船的漂移而撞出叮噹脆響。火光明亮，照耀出這些瓶瓶罐罐裡的礦石堆，或者說接近礦石的東西。普通珠寶無可比擬的華美與燦爛，這些東西卻輕易地擁有了。一些接近晚霞色澤的、一些如染上薔薇的瑰麗、一些則是山脊的青綠，還有他最熟悉的，深海的群青顏色。他本想湊近瞧瞧它們的真面目，卻因一陣來自更加深處的沉悶聲響而戒備了起來。波西瓦二話不說，抽出腰際的劍，毫不掩飾腳步地走了過去，也帶去了燈火。

　　於是他看見了。看見了那置於玻璃水箱的生物。那生物的上半身有著美好的人型、端正的五官，一頭薑黃的捲曲髮絲在油燈的渲染下，更令波西瓦聯想到久遠記憶裡的琥珀。在柔和的水波裡，眼睫優雅地撲扇，這是人類無法自在地完成的舉動。在接近髖骨以下，則是一片大洋似的、青藍色的鱗片迤邐，粼粼波光似的絢爛魚鱗一路延伸到尾鰭，昏暗光源裡的鑽石路。  
　　這是一隻人魚。並且是一隻雄性人魚。  
　　牠抬頭，橄欖石般的眼瞳就這樣撞進波西瓦暗色的。大抵所有波西瓦見過的寶石都不足以比擬那不屬人間的妍麗色彩，那是夢境裡的生物才有的純粹色澤。它的鱗片比魚鱗更加光滑，質地與黑市中來自南美洲的蛇鱗有幾分相似，卻更加鮮豔斑斕、奪人目光。波西瓦曾經以為，來自東洋的孔雀羽毛會是自己目睹過最璀璨的生物真跡；但顯然人魚才真正是來自天堂的造物。牠豐美的雙唇如天國的鮮花潤澤、眉睫如天使羽翼般柔美，雙目彷若長流著春跡的幼發拉底河、並倒映著生命之樹的蓊綠影子；而牠的髮絲啊，簡直是將聖光淬鍊成更加深沉卻世故的實體，若非水箱的柔波，看上去幾乎覺察不出那點世俗的痕跡。除去基路伯神使，還能有何種造物能擁有這樣精緻的身軀，波西瓦是不知曉的。伊甸園落下的天物、夢中造訪的幻覺，牠是不切實際的美好。而宛如天物的牠正在波西瓦眼前，以一種無助的姿態被囚禁於這由凡人打造的狹窄的水箱。  
　　那幾聲使波西瓦戒備的聲音便是由牠造成的，牠在波西瓦逐漸趨近的步伐中不斷拍打著水箱內部，直到波西瓦來到牠的面前，看清牠的所有，甚至星辰光斑似的雀斑一併清楚了。牠伏貼在玻璃上的掌擁有尖銳的指甲，一點輕易的光源便能反射出那些指甲與人類的迥異之處──它們的綺麗光彩更甚寶鑽，色澤豔麗更甚鳥羽。  
　　瞬間，所有思緒都在瞬間連成線、結成面；波西瓦立即明白，這艘船的底甲板藏有的是無可公諸於世的傳奇和珍寶。那些過於高貴的玻璃水箱確實是棺材，人魚們的棺材。以潮化軟木封瓶的是人魚們的指甲，撲鼻而來的腥羶味道則的確是鮮血，或是人魚們被蹂躪後流下的體液。盡是殘暴的傳奇與血肉的珍寶、悽苦的美麗與暴虐的入侵者。波西瓦並沒有不寒而慄，卻因一種深埋血脈的感同身受而產生的噁心反應，那些殖民與迫害的因子使他噁心。他不願意這樣思考，由於這樣的思考迴路之於生存是過分危險的，比如同情心、比如設身處地；然而，他只竊取一秒鐘的夢境，短暫地切斷自己切實的思考方式。他也想著，在這片駭人景象裡，那生物的純粹與美好更加被突顯，是一種被殘暴突顯的美麗。  
　　或許認定這樣為「美麗」的自己也同等殘暴。但早在波西瓦被迫殺了第一位不是自己的人時，他便停止尋求救贖了，也不再試圖淨化自己的罪名。當他直面「海盜」這身分的那一刻起，便不再擁有正義。正義這般理想的事物是打上暗礁的浪花，全成為轉瞬即逝的泡沫；真正留下的就只是那些礁石被侵蝕的孔洞，像生存這件事本身一樣，坑坑疤疤而困難重重。再者，波西瓦知道，自己的存在也是另一種意義上的迫害者；早在他的祖先逃亡著踏上美利堅這塊土地時，他們自身也成為新大陸的入侵者。波西瓦並不會自省這些無力改變的事物，也不曾考慮過為他人爭取權益這件事；畢竟以經驗來談，他的權力是以自身的暴力爭取來的，一如美利堅的創立，一如任何迅速改變的開端，仰賴的全是自身鮮血換得的報償。然而，這並不等同他認同這些高盧雄雞的所做所為，也並不表示他不會感到噁心。說到底，這些暴虐的行為，求的僅是那般膚淺的奢侈品，夢一般易碎的結晶；以他人鮮血換得的報償，確實來得更加輕易。而波西瓦。他或許不再有資格，卻仍然唾棄著這些行為。

　　牠的眼底裡有暴風雨、狂野的大西洋漩渦；牠的神情盡是怒火，如果說人魚也有憤怒這樣的情感的話。一段時間前，牠不再試圖敲擊玻璃，牠將雙掌平貼在水箱的表面，瞪著波西瓦。這人魚在顫抖，幾乎不明顯地；波西瓦原先以為是出於氣忿的緣故，沒太久之後，他得到了真正的解答：缺氧。牠垂下眼睛、雙手鬆懈，整個軀體也漸漸往箱底沉落；波西瓦注意到牠的換氣不太正常，嗆出了太多泡泡、間歇著無力的咳嗽，簡直如同溺水一般。船長沒聽說過太多有關人魚的生態，但他的確明白這種生物終究仰賴破水呼吸，而眼前的牠即將因缺氧而昏厥。命在旦夕的人魚在波西瓦眼前掙扎，而他的手上仍握著那把方才取人性命的長劍。  
　　海盜船長做出了合乎常情卻毫無道理的行為。直至整件事情落幕的那個夜晚，他仍無法明白自己當初在想些什麼，又或者出於何種理由而拯救那垂危的人魚。波西瓦很早就忘記怎麼做夢了，更不記著夢裡生物的樣子；他不可能為著這夢境般的生物，使自己徒增不必要的勞碌。他設想了許多可能，之後仍然沒有得出自己所求的答案。真實的解答大抵與這人魚的存在本身同等不真實、同等虛幻。  
　　入劍於鞘並放下油燈，波西瓦完全地打開玻璃水箱的上蓋，讓生命的氣息湧入其中。舉止的速度迅雷不及掩耳，人魚以璀璨卻銳利的指甲扣住了箱緣，像是生怕船長反悔又關上蓋子；牠的指節也隨後攀了上來。雅致的修長手指短暫地奪去了波西瓦的專注力，而這些瞬間便是牠所需的所有，牠一爪攫住了海盜扶在邊緣的左手、拖入水中，另一爪則更加迅速地拉過海盜的大衣翻領，扣住對方的頸、尖端堪堪抵著波西瓦的咽喉。波西瓦並沒有因突如其來而自亂陣腳，他右手抽出匕首純屬生存本能，一刻也毫無鬆懈，卻尚未下手。人魚這才將頭部探出水面，沒有進一步襲擊的跡象，牠純粹是在水底握住波西瓦的手腕，爪子也沒有深陷船長的肌膚，僅是威脅著。姿勢與距離使得波西瓦幾乎能透析對方多變的虹膜、看清對方濡溼的睫羽是多麼地柔美而纖長。波西瓦想不出任何形容詞足以體現牠雙眼的美妙；若是有朝一日太陽落入加勒比海、正中沉洞的中心，激起的那種燦美色彩，大抵就是這雙眼的絢爛色彩吧。他的刀鋒仍然沒有對準牠的脖頸，牠的銳爪也並未試圖切開波西瓦的腕部。互相看進彼此的眼底深處，僵局。除了人魚不穩的呼息聲、浪花波瀾著船身的水聲，底甲板一片緊繃的寂靜。  
　　終於，人魚率先避開視線，釋放了波西瓦。牠又重新沉入水中了，也只有在這個瞬間，波西瓦才覺察到自己左無名指上的家傳祖母綠戒指失蹤了，取而代之的是一道血痕。大約是這條竊賊人魚在取走時給自己留下的，波西瓦凝視著血絲在水裡蔓延，也凝視著那條不屈的人魚在賞玩著自己的戒指。自從幼時被迫成為海上奴隸之後，他還是多年來首次感到不知所措。他向來都知道自己必須達成什麼，而每一樣目標絕對是切切實實的，而非這般虛幻而飄渺。

　　他聽見有誰沿著腐朽的木梯走下來了，依照腳步輕重判斷是自己的大副，也能聽見空虛的刀鞘隨著步伐細微地晃動。也只有這樣，波西瓦才收斂下準備奇襲的姿態。眼下的事情尚未妥善處置，他一點也經不起意外。大副還沒來得及看清狀況，波西瓦便嘆息著說：「我拿這傢伙一點辦法也沒有。」他獲得的回應是倒抽的一口氣、慌亂與難以置信的驚呼。船長瞥了一眼出入口，以確認對方是隻身下到底甲板，並接著下了指令：「聽著，找能信任的人下來協助，把其餘船員支開。那些水箱和裝有殘骸的瓶罐必須挪開，我要把牠帶上去。」他用上非正式的名諱稱呼對方，一個不能公開的名字，作為一個私人的暗示：「蒂娜。」  
　　聰穎如他的大副，過去絲毫不愧對葛雷夫船長的信任，爾後也不會。蒂娜明白地知曉這樣的秘密，正如同自己真實的性別身分一樣，應當守口如瓶，甚至死守。她握緊手中的短彎刀，像是一個安頓心靈的舉止，隨後便許下承諾。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 長劍（Spadroon）：是一種輕型的劍，長於切割和插刺的劍類型。在十八世紀的陸軍和海軍軍官之間、在海盜之間都很流行。自英國傳到美國和法國。劍柄通常以珠狀裝飾，或是以五珠的樣式搭配一個把手鐙。Spadroon 的劍身通常有一個寬的、位於中央的劍槽（又稱血槽），劍鋒（相較劍刃較為不鋒利的地方）一路延伸到接近尖端的地方。比 Rapier（插刺的劍類型，然而也有被記載有切割、砍擊的紀錄。16、17世紀廣泛在早期的現代歐洲被使用）短，但是比多數的小型劍長，用途也更加全面。另外，劍槽的意義是要使劍本身更加輕量化。  
> * 高盧（法語：Gaule；拉丁語：Gallia）：在現在一些比較不正式的用法中，有時會將高盧人代指法國人，縱使現代法國人未必與古高盧人有血緣上的承繼關係。雄性雞是法國的擬物化形象，也可以說是國鳥。高盧人叫Gallus，而Gallus在拉丁語另一意思是雄雞，所以被稱為高盧雄雞。  
> * 幼發拉底河（Euphrates）  
> * 基路伯（Cherub）  
> * 匕首（Dirk）：源自蘇格蘭的短刀。  
> * 沉洞（Sinkhole）在這裡是指藍洞（Blue hole），也就是水下洞穴。加勒比海的大藍洞（Great Blue Hole）是全世界最大的水下洞穴，位於貝里斯（Belize）外海約60哩（96.5公里）處，鄰近燈塔礁（Lighthouse Reef）。大藍洞外觀呈圓形，直徑約1000呎（304公尺），深約400呎（122公尺）。大藍洞為石灰岩洞，形成於海平面較低的冰河時期，後來因為海水上升、洞頂塌陷，變成水下洞穴。然而，有鑑於角色所處的年代尚未有（大）藍洞等說法出現，遂在撰寫時以「沉洞」作為敘述方式。  
> * 短彎刀（Cutlass）：文內所指的刀長大概是 27 inches 左右（約等於68.58 cm），不含握柄。一般來說，短彎刀很少超過30 inches（約等於76.2 cm）。


	2. TBC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TBC

由於ao3設定上的問題，為了讓第一章節的註解和篇章名稱顯示出來，因而加了這段區域。

第一章節是未完的狀態。大約會再做細部修正和異動，之後第一章節的後續也會直接編輯，會在Notes裡面註明更新日期。請多指教。

TBC。

**Author's Note:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)


End file.
